I'm not alone any more
by Tex-Freelancer
Summary: Rape, Sex, Suicide, Murder, Slash in some points but this is mostly a het. story...if any of the before go against your morals then don't read this...you have been warned!
1. Nightmares and Memories

Title: I'm Not Alone Anymore  
  
Pairing: Cyclops/Rose (new mutant) and Wolverine/Ororo and Scott/Logan [implied Scott/Jean]  
  
Rating: nc-17  
  
Spoilers: X2/comics  
  
Summary: AU! There is a new mutant who comes to take over for Jean, who has been dead for two years now; she has come with answers for the X-Men... some don't even know they had questions  
  
Disclamer: Don't own them and I have no money. Please don't sue! Rose is mine and any character that doesn't have a normal known code name  
  
Notes: ~things stated between these things are telepathic or thoughts~ But you already knew that.  
  
~Every night the same dream...Every night I wake up...Every night I am alone...Every night I scream her name...Every night I wake up crying...~ Scott thought as he sat on the couch, he had woken from the same dream, nightmare, demon that tormented him. That woman from his past... He sipped the tea in his hand and stared into the fire, trying to find peace within it and within his soul. Finding neither he stood up and threw the cup into the fire screaming in rage then falling to his knees crying, he wanted peace, he needed peace, he craved peace. He cried out to God, "Why must you torment me so? I thought you were a loving God!" he held his head in hand and cried like he never cried before, no beating, rape or cut would ever amount to the pain that he felt right now. There was a hole inside him, there had always been one but Jean almost filled it, now it was wide open and it began to consume him. Ororo woke up when she heard the crash. Getting up, out of Logan's arms, she dressed in her blue silk pajama pants, and Logan's shirt as she grabbed and put on her robe.  
  
"What happen..." She cut her words off quick when she saw Scott lying on the floor crying. She walked over to him, took him in her arms and tried to calm him down. "Shhhh Scott, its ok..."  
  
~No it won't be ok Ororo...I'll just put up the front that I'm ok and everyone will leave me alone~ Scott sat up and wiped his eyes as best he could with the glasses.  
"You ok Scott?" Her face was full of concern as she asked him.  
"Yeah I am Ororo, Sorry to wake you up" He composed himself and smiled. He hated lying to her but he had to be the fearless leader.  
"Good you're both up" Professor Xavier said, "We have a situation"  
"Magneto?" Scott asked.  
"No, not this time, there is a mutant...her powers are beyond anything I have encountered before. She just contacted me asking for help, she is at this location." He handed Scott the paper, "She is hurt badly, take the plane."  
"Ok Professor" Ororo said as she walked to go suit up, Scott began to leave with out a word spoken.  
"Oh and Scott, Please do not throw my cups...and this woman that you are picking up, asked for you by name"  
"Sorry Professor" He turned to go not hearing the last part of the sentence. The two x-men suited up and headed off to Dublin, Ireland to save this woman who had called for Scott by name.  
  
~Every night the same dream...Every night I wake up...Every night I am alone...Every night I scream his name...Every night I wake up crying...~ Trinity shook in the silence, blood pouring from her wounds, she unfortunately wasn't able to heal herself like the man who burnt down the lab. She hoped that they would come, that the man she had contacted would help her, she wanted Scott to come and save her. She knew that Scott had forgotten her, she had only taken him in for a year until they were raided, separated, and sent to the camps, but during that time they were together, there was something special between them. Scott would have nightmares and would crawl in bed with her, they would talk and he would fall asleep, and if the nightmare happened again she would just hold him until he calmed down. She touched her shoulder where he scarred her on accident. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran her fingers up and down the scar. They were in bed together, holding each other, kissing softly. She was running her fingers through his hair when she accidentally bumped his glasses off for a second. It burnt through her shirt and made a nasty wound on her shoulder, which scared as an arrow pointing towards her heart. She began to feel light headed from the blood loss, and then the world went dark. She felt some one pick her up and hold her, some one saying we found her and let's go. When she woke up all she saw was a light and a man in a wheel chair looking over her.  
"Ah your awake I see"  
"Where...Where am I?"  
"School for Mutants...our medical lab"  
"But I have already been through school...I am a doctor..."  
"Yes I know that, I also know that you have a very special gift...you have the gift of many different mutants."  
"So, you point is?"  
"I need to know your name, and how did you know me and how did you know Scott was with me?"  
"My name is Rose Trinh, I go by Trinity, I am a strong telepath like you and I also knew Jean before she died. Scott... doesn't remember me but we lived together for a year before the camps, I wanted to see him again...I needed him to comfort me...where is Scott..." Charles had a look of anguish on his face. He knew about Scott's "problem" with the medical lab so he chose to ignore the last part.  
"Very interesting, well I am Charles Xavier, head master of this school. Rest now. Remy will be here to watch you."  
"Hello Cherrie" Remy said smiling.  
"Where's Scott?" She tried to sit up but she was in too much pain.  
"Go to sleep Rose, you need it."  
  
"No I don't! I need to see Scott!" She began to thrash about trying to get free, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Suddenly there was a prick on her hand and she began to become calm and sedated.  
"Whew...that was close Professor"  
"Why does she keep on asking for Scott...Remy...keep an eye on her, if she gets out of hand again, call me or Logan. I need to go talk to Scott."  
"Ok sir." Charles went off to his room, still perplexed on how this woman knew Scott.  
  
~Every night the same dream...Every night I wake up...Every night I am alone...Every night I scream her name...Every night I wake up crying...~ Tonight was no different, after saving the woman who seemed like the woman in his dreams, he went back to his bed, he didn't even make sure she was ok...Jean had been dead for two years...he had watched them lower her coffin into the ground. So why couldn't he just walk into the medical wing and make sure she is ok...because that was Jean's place. After the funeral he had Logan and Remy pack up all his things and put them into his new room. Her class room was still the same and he hadn't even gone down to the medical wing for any injuries...anytime he did, his breath would quicken, he would begin to tremble, fall to his knees and cry, other times he would throw up. Nobody knew why that happened, some times he didn't even know. Two years this happened...Jean was still so much a part of him as the glasses he wore to protect the world from his mutant power. He tossed and turned for over an hour, finding no peace; he got up, shook down his black silk pajama pants and walked out to the common room where the fire still burned. Lying down on the couch he watched the flames flicker about trying not to think about that woman in the medical wing. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep, but he was woken up by Marie, screaming a girl name Rose's name.  
"Mr. Summers...wake up"  
"ROSE!" Tears streamed down his face as he sat up.  
"Its ok Scott...it was just a dream...just a dream...Who's Rose anyways?" ~Just a dream...just a dream...oh if she only knew...this "dream"...this nightmare more like it...has plagued me since Jean's death...just a dream...just a dream~ He sat there staring, not registering anything being spoken to him, he looked like death warmed over, he hair was sticking out every which way, he was unshaven and still in his pajamas.  
"Cyke...hello!?" Marie waved her hand in front of his face, "Earth to Cyke, come in Cyke?!" She looked up and saw Ororo coming towards her. "Ms. Munroe...I think something is wrong with Cyke...he was having a nightmare, I woke him up, he screamed Rose and was crying...then when I asked who Rose was he just sat there and stared off into space..."  
"It's ok hun...why don't you go on to class...ok?" Ororo placed a hand on Scott's' shoulder as she spoke to Marie. After Marie left Ororo stood in front of Scott. "Scott...Charles wants to see you in his office...which means you have to get up and be presentable...ok?"  
"What does it all mean Ororo?" He stood up and began to walk to his room.  
"What does all what mean Scott?" Ororo asked questionably, following him into the room.  
"Everything...Why can't I go down to that medical wing where that woman that we saved with out passing out or throwing up? Why do have theses nightmares about this girl whom I vaguely remember..." He put on a fitted gray shirt, "And when we rescued that girl last night...she reminded me of her...excuse me..." He went into the bath room and put on his pants and came out smoothing his hair out.  
"I don't know what to tell you Scott..." She looked at her watch, walked over to him and gave him a hug, "I have to go to class now...remember Charles wants to see you." With that she left Scott in standing there with his thoughts. ~Who is she...why did I call out Rose's name...What's going on...~ He readjusted his glasses and walked to the Professors office.  
  
~Every night the same dream...Every night I wake up...Every night I am alone...Every night I scream his name...Every night I wake up crying...~ Rose sat straight up as she screamed, "SCOTT! DON'T TAKE SCOTT!"  
"Calm down Cherrie, just lay back down now" Remy said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" She punched him in the jaw.  
"Shit!" Remy hit the comm, "Logan...need your help in the medical wing!" She began to pull at the tubes and wires trying to get free, Remy grabbed a hold of her hands to stop her. Logan came in just as she extended her claws.  
"Jesus Christ!" Remy let go of her as soon as he saw that.  
~What the hell...she is like me...~ Logan thought.  
"What? Ya want a piece of me to love?" Rose said as she looked at Logan.  
  
Scott walked into Charles' office and had a seat. "You wanted to see me Professor?"  
"Yes...I want to know why you aren't sleeping, and who is Rose?"  
"I am sleeping Xavier...its just...I haven't been able to sleep well...Ever since Jean passed away..." He took a moment to regain his grip on his emotions. ~Two years and I can't even speak her name...god damn I am pathetic~ "I have been having this nightmare about my past...The name Rose sounds vaguely familiar...Every one has been asking about her...after I was taken from the place I was staying after being kicked out I just shut down and forgot about my past...but it seems to have come back to haunt me in a way...Why professor?"  
  
"Because the woman that you rescued last night...her name is Rose Trinh, when she contacted me for help she specifically asked for you...I thought maybe you knew her from some where. Do you remember anything about Rose?"  
"All I remember is from my nightmare...she has red hair and green cat like eyes..." He closed his eyes trying to think, "And a scar...a scar of an arrow on her right shoulder. That's all I remember sir."  
  
"WE HAVE A SITUATION IN THE MEDICAL LAB! LOGAN AND THE GIRL ARE ABOUT TO GO AT IT!" Remy's frantic voice came over the comm.  
"Scott...we have to continue this in the medical wing"  
"But sir...that's Jeans place..."  
"Scott...I need your help in the medical wing, you need to get over this...Jean is gone and yes it was a great loss...but you need to move on...nothing you do or say is ever going to bring her back...you have to realize that Scott...everything about you has been slipping...now don't make me order you down there! Remy and Logan need help." With that he left. Scott stood there, the Professor was right, Jean was gone and by staying away from her was only hurting him not healing him...she wasn't coming back...now his friends needed help. He walked out of the office and caught up with the professor.  
  
"Now let me out of here and you won't get hurt understand?"  
"Don't think so Kid, you need to just calm down and get some rest like the nice professor told you to do." She took a swing at Logan with her claws catching him on the cheek lightly.  
"Oh now you want to play...well come on and play!" He extended his claws and took a swing at her, she blocked it barely since she wasn't as strong as the one they called Logan. She pushed him back and took a swing at him, missing. He came at her and cut her across the cheek just as the Professor and Scott walked in.  
"Logan! I do not appreciate you attacking the patients!" He saw the blood trickle down her cheek, "Or injuring them further for that matter!" She turned around to see the same man who treated and sedated her last night.  
"Sir...Where is Scott"  
"I am right here" He stepped from behind Xavier, "Who are you?"  
"I am Rose Trinh, Trinity." She retracted her claws and smiled "I know you vaguely remember me, and this might be hard for you...You lived with me for a year after I found you on the streets...we were raided and they separated us. You also gave me this by accident." She moved her shirt over to show the very same scar Scott had been dreaming about.  
"What...how...Rose...They told me that you died..." Suddenly his memory was coming back about her...He had fallen in love her, he had always loved her which is why he had a hard time getting over Jean...it was guilt. Jean never got the love she needed. Scott walked over to Rose and wrapped her in a warm hug, tears streaming down his face.  
"God I have missed you Rose", her looked in her eyes; they were different, full of longing, sadness and pain, they were cold nothing like the warm eyes he had last seen her with.  
"I've missed you too Scott...I told you I would find you..." Her own tears were coming down her cheeks. He ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling her close. Logan cleared his throat, Remy tried not to laugh and Charles just smiled. Breaking away slowly she smiled at him, "I think we have some explaining to do...And you need to shave...badly" She felt faint and leaned against Scott hearing his heart beat, "So sleepy..."  
"Rest now my Rose..." Scott said as he laid her down and stroked her head. Logan crossed his arms and tapped is fingers on is upper arm annoyed.  
"Start explaining now..." Logan said staring evilly at Scott and her. The professor wheeled over to the bed and began to patch up Rose's cheek wound.  
"You're lucky Logan, she isn't going to scar"  
"Scott boy better start explaining why his little Rose there decided to attack me"  
"I don't know why she attacked you...maybe she felt threatened...we have been through a lot together..." He took her hand and squeezed it softly.  
"I've been through a lot! I don't attack random people..." His voice trailed off as every one looked at him, "Ok Ok! But I always have a good reason! She had no good reason to attack me!"  
"I...I needed to see...Scott..." Rose said quietly.  
"Shhhh...Rest now Rose...I am here..." He stroked her forehead. Logan turned away trying to hide his pain, she reminded him so much of Jean. Why did Scott always get the girl...Logan walked out in a hurry tears just barely breaking the surface. ~My room...just need to make it to my room...get a shower and forget about her, she is Scott's...~ He made it to his room and shut the door. Ororo, came into the room looking for Logan.  
"Logan?" She asked quietly. He was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "You want to talk about something love?" She walked over to the bed, kicked off her boots and sat down stroking his arm.  
"No"  
"It's about her isn't it..."  
"No" Logan said quickly and turned away from Ororo.  
"Logan...please talk to me..." She kissed his ear softly. Logan sighed as she continued down his neck.  
"She...She reminds me so much of Jean..."  
"So that's what's bothering you...Yes she does have many similarities as Jean...but she's not Jean Logan..." Logan rolled back towards Ororo, pulling her on top of him with tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Make me forget Ro..." He pulled out a claw and began to cut away Ororo's clothes. She looked down and into Logan's eyes. She knew what he needed; he needed to touch, to taste. For her to touch and taste him, to make love to him, to make him forget the painful memories he had of Jean. She ran her hands up and down his chest, sliding her hands underneath his shirt, lifting it off. Her top half of clothing slowly fell away around them and Logan began to touch her skin softly, mapping out the scars and her muscles. He lifted up and kissed her stomach as she took off his shirt, tossing it beside the bed. She leaned down and kissed him softly, pressing her bare chest to his. They stayed in that position for a long time, just laying there, kissing, touching, and holding. Then his hands wandered down and in-between them, to get Ororo's pants off. She in return began to take his pants off, feeling the hardness of him pressed between her thighs. Once her pants were unbuttoned, he slid them down a bit along with her thong and began to stroke her slowly, dipping his finger into her ever so softly. 'Ro moaned softly as she slid her hand down his pants and slowly wrapped her hand around the base of his hardening dick. She began to stroke it slowly, hardening it with every stroke. She felt his fingers move in and out of her, his thumb rubbing over her clit sending shock waves of pleasure over her. She began to take off his pants, pushing them down to his knees.(sex scene between Ro and Logan) She shut the door and smiled as she saw Scott come up to the rooms.  
"You doing ok there Scott?"  
"Yeah... All these memories I have wanted to forget are coming back..."  
"Like what Scott?"  
"When I was in the camps...I asked the people constantly if Rose was alive...we were captured by the same people...they were trying to break me...so they told me she was dead..."  
"But she wasn't obviously..."  
"At first I didn't believe it...because I could still feel her..." he went silent, "I can't believe she is really alive..." his hands began to shake as he suddenly was thrown into a flash back of when they were raided. He fell to his knees and shook as he cried out, "ROSE! NO DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OFF OF ME YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! ROSE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! GOD DAMNIT LET GO OF ME!" He began to thrash about, the professor came out. Ororo had a look of horror on her face as she watched him do this.  
"Ororo what happened?"  
"I...I don't know professor...one minute he was talking to me the next minute he was like this!" Tears streamed down his face as he continued to scream. Students began to come around and see who was screaming and why but Ororo and the Professor kept them away. Logan woke up when he heard the screaming, Scott was screaming something about don't let them take me or something like that. He got out of the bed and dressed quickly. When he walked out he saw Scott laying on the floor thrashing about trying to fight off some invisible evil.  
"What's going on here?" Logan asked as he walked over to Scott to hold him down so he doesn't become a danger to himself or others.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME GOD DAMNIT! ROSE...DON'T LEAVE ME...DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! I...I LOVE YOU ROSE!" Then he went still, the three of them looked at each other then back down to him.  
"Get him to the medical lab..." Charles turned around and headed for the medical lab. Logan picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Suddenly Bobby came around the corner and saw the professor.  
"Sir...Remy..." he paused for a moment to catch his breath, "The girl in the medical lab is yelling and screaming again..."  
"Thank you Bobby, I am on my way." Down in the medical lab, Rose was thrashing about and yelling much like Scott was just a few moments before.  
"SCOTT! DON'T TAKE SCOTT! LET ME BE WITH SCOTT! I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE! GOD DAMNIT LET GO OF ME YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKERS! SHIT LET GO! SCOTT!" she yelled as she swung wildly and tears streamed down her face. The professor came in first, followed closely by Logan with Scott then Ororo. Charles nodded to Logan to set Scott on the bed next to Rose, which he did.  
"SCOTT...I WILL FIND YOU SOME DAY...I WILL SAVE YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO SCOTT!" Then she too fell silent, a single last tear fell from her eyes as her breathing slowed and became steady. They stood there silently for a moment then Logan was the first to speak.  
"Hate to state the obvious but...I think some how they are linked...what do you think Professor?"  
"That doesn't surprise me Logan...but I think because she is such a strong telepath and she is now at such a weak state...when she was having her memory that it was projected out into Scott and he experienced his memory of the same thing all over again." He placed his hands near her head and sighed softly relaxing himself. Slowly he entered her mind, she was sitting in a completely white room, dressed in a black skirt, a green turtle neck sweater and a white lab coat, she was sitting in an overstuffed red velvet chair, as if she was waiting for him.  
"Hello Charles, welcome to my mind." She said as she stood up and walked over to him, "What would you like to see first? My childhood? The first time I realized I was different? Or how about when I was ceremoniously tested upon to give me these?" Her claws came out.  
"No...I would like to if you and Scott are some how mentally linked...and the last memory you had of Scott before you met him again." She began to walk towards a door; she motioned him to follow her. She waited for him to get beside her and then she continued to walk looking for a certain filing cabinet.  
"Scott and I are mentally linked, the link grew weaker as time went on and then grew rapidly stronger when we were near each other. That's how I know an approximant distance he is from me and how I can find him because of the strength of the link. Ah here it is. You wanted to see the last time I saw Scott before just a couple of hours ago." Inside the file folder was a disk, she plugged that disk into a player near here and pulled out the file. It began with them in bed, sheets wrapped around them, her head was on his chest and his arms were around her. Suddenly there is a crash and many people dressed in black.  
"Who are those people?" Charles asked watching the scene unfold.  
"Anti-mutant group called Save Humanity. Some one had told them that we were there and they came in and did this. We were separated and I was sent to the labs, I don't know what happened to Scott, but I know it was painful because I felt his pain in the back of my mind." The people in black ripped them from their beds, collars were put on them to control their powers. They were yelling and screaming at them, telling them they were worthless and to get out. They beat and raped both of them many times over. Then, they were dragged, kicking and screaming out of the apartment, into separate cars and taken to separate places. The clip ended, Rose was crying a tear or two, Charles looked at her, "Can you show me the link?"  
"Yes" she walked down the all wiping her eyes.  
"How did you create the link with Scott in the first place?"  
"He was hurt badly when I found him, and to save his life I took on some of his pain and suffering...thus we created a bond and a link." She opened a door to a picture on the wall. The picture of the two of them, covered in mud after playing football out in the rain.  
"This is the link? A picture? Scott has this in his room...in a box that I guess you sent to him..."  
"While I was in the labs they educated me, when I got out I had my M.D."  
"They educated you?"  
"Yes...all though it took the use of my mutant powers to get them to consider it, I am a fully trained medical doctor. Before the man burnt down the lab, I had some one take this picture and I sent it to him with a note saying I would come and find him and take care of him, but then I found out he had met Jean and you and had forgotten about me. I had another one made after I got out of the lab. Did you want anything else? Are you going into Scott's mind?"  
  
"No, I don't need anything else...I am going to need you to help Scott though because you know what he has been through...after Jean died he has been having nightmares, I don't know what about but he sees you in them and he keeps on saying his past has come back to haunt him... He repressed all the memories from the camps on back to before he was adopted and now they are all coming back..."  
"I'll help...I know those kind of nightmares...and they strike at random too...we had to constantly be together because I was afraid that he might have one and loose control..." She said smiling at him, "Ready to go back?"  
"Yes, I'll just see myself out the way I came in." he began to roll out.  
"Just take the door across the hall, it will lead you right out"  
"Thank you" he opened the door and his eyes opened to Logan, Remy, Ororo and Bobby.  
"You ok Professor?" Ororo asked, walking over to him.  
"Yes...we are in for a quite a ride...Scott's going to be remembering some things of his past...and more than likely he will be reacting like he was earlier this morning. And it will be at random as well. Hopefully it won't happen while he is in class..."  
"What won't happen while I am in class?" Scott asked rubbing his head, "God my head hurts..." he looked around and saw where he was "Why am I back down here...I was on my way to my room to get changed...I ran into you..." he pointed at Ororo, "Then all of a sudden...I was..." He began to shake again, tears streamed down his face.  
"You were what Scott?" Charles asked.  
"I was back with Rose...in her apartment...before I got sent to the camps..." Rose woke up then, hearing Scott crying, she sat up slowly and looked over at him.  
"Scott...I am right here...please don't cry..." She stood up, grabbing onto the bed and cart beside it and shuffled her way over there to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, praying her knees wouldn't give out and she would end up a lump on the floor. Scott picked her up gently and set her down beside him, laying his head softly on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.  
"Scott...please don't cry..."She stroked his hair, "It will be ok...I am fine and alive, everything is fine...the memories won't hurt you I promise...they have already happened." Scott calmed down and sat up, looking at everyone.  
"Scott, are you ok?" Charles asked.  
"I will be" The lunch bell rang at that point. Remy and Bobby left at that point.  
"I am going to go check on...something..." Logan said and left.  
"Sir, I am going to go to lunch...would you like me to bring any thing back for you?" Ororo said.  
"No, I think I will join you though...you two can handle yourselves while I am gone to lunch?" Scott looked down at Rose, she looked back up at him with heavy lust filled eyes as she reached up and touched his cheek softly.  
"We should be ok...take a nice long lunch Professor...if anything goes wrong I will comm you..." Scott said, Charles saw her eyes and she was broadcasting her feelings for Scott, he smiled and wheeled out of the lab. Once he was gone, Rose cupped the back of Scott's head and brought him down for a passionate kiss. She felt his tongue press against her lips and then teeth as she then opened allowing him entrance. She gasped softly as they broke away and he climbed on top of her. He went to kiss her but she placed her hand over his lips.  
"No...not here...not now...You are thinking about her..."  
"Rose...please"  
"No Scott...I am still hurt...I may have the same skeletal metal as Logan graphed to me but I still can get hurt..."  
"Ok..." he looked down.  
"I will be staying here at the school for a while Scott...we will have plenty of time together..."  
"You started it...you are the one who kissed me and now you have to finish it..." She could feel his arms shaking, she stroked them softly and he fell on top of her, all though her wounds didn't care for it, her body supported him and she welcomed his weight. He began to sob softly, "I don't want to loose you again Rose...It seems I always loose or hurt the ones closest to me...my mother, my father, Jean, you..."  
"You haven't grown up a bit Scott..."  
"Yes I have!"  
"No you haven't Scott...you are still the scared, crying, blind, abused boy that I took off of the streets..." It hurt to say that to him, but he was being exactly how he was when she first took him in.  
"I have too grown up, I am a teacher here at the school, I am field leader, Cyclops, of the X-men..."  
"Scott hasn't grown up...Scott hasn't made it past the fact that he isn't a male prostitute anymore...Scott is still trying to "thank me" for bringing him under my wing..." She looked into is glasses, "Cyclops has grown up, Cyclops has repressed all the memories of his past, Cyclops has forgotten about me, Cyclops is what you are today Scott...The Scott you see in the mirror is Cyclops ...The Scott I see is still that scared little 17 year old boy who I found, beaten, broken and bleeding in the ally behind my apartment...I want my Scott to grow up...I want my Scott not to live a double life..." She moved a piece of his hair out of the way.  
"How...how do I do that Rose...I do I become what you want?" Scott asked, he wanted to please her, make her happy, hoping it would make him happy.  
"First...I guess would be for me to rest until the professor says I am ready to move to my own room...maybe you could get a room ready for me?"  
"Ok, what else?"  
"Well I would like to know everyone's code name...and I would like to meet everyone in the school..."  
"I think I can do that while you are still in here"  
"I want to visit Jean's grave...with you...I want to help you move past her, she will always be a part of you just like this school, your glasses and me..." Scott froze for a second, he hadn't been to Jean's grave since she was buried, he would get to the hill and would just freeze, he couldn't go any more. She saw his hesitation and winced in pain; he was broadcasting his feelings over their link, and rather loudly at it too. "SCOTT!" She yelled and held her head.  
"What?! What's going on?"  
"You...you were broadcasting over the link...and shouting..." She rubbed her temples.  
"Oh! I am so sorry Rose...I forget some times that we are still linked." He kissed her forehead.  
"It's ok Scott...just be more careful next time?"  
"Ok...is there anything else you want?"  
"That is all I can think of now...and I want you to stop repressing your memories...if you have a problem, then come to me...even if it's three thirty in the morning...I may not be wide awake at the beginning but I will be more than happy to listen and help you work through these things...ok?" She kissed him softly on the forehead.  
"Ok..." he nodded and got off of her, "You want anything from the dining hall?"  
"What are they having?'  
"Chicken strips, mash potatoes, gravy and rolls"  
"Ok that sounds good...but no gravy please."  
"Ok, double mash then?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok" With that Scott left, Rose smiled to herself as she watched Scott leave. He still needed to work through some things but everything was getting off to a great start. Scott had remembered her but was reverting back to that 17 year old boy she took in. She was just about to dose off to sleep when she heard some one walk in.  
"Well that was quick Scott...no line I guess?" She said trying to sit up, she expected to see Scott with a hot tray of food but she saw a rather protective individual, she recognized him from earlier "Oh...you must be Logan..." She laid back down on the bed.  
"Yeah...You must be Rose...where is Scotty boy?"  
"Scotty boy..." She giggled hearing that, she had never heard anyone call him that "Has gone off to the dinning hall to get me some real food...What are you doing here?"  
"I came here to get some answers"  
"What type of answers?"  
"About you...and your claws..."  
"Ah...I knew that would come up..."  
"How did you survive the operation?"  
"I don't know...I was ripped from my apartment, stuffed in a car, then I was injected with something...next thing I knew I was strapped to a table or something and being lowered into a tub of liquid...I had all these lines drawn all over me...then I remember lots and lots of excruciating pain as the needles were jammed into precise points and the metal was injected into me...Fortunately Scott was far away enough to only have a minor headache throughout the whole ordeal..."  
"But you don't heal quickly...as I can see from you being wrapped up..."  
"I am a telepath and a telekinetic...put the Professor's powers and Jean's powers together...and you get me...They picked me because of the mental capabilities that I have...I was the perfect weapon... but they never knew that their perfect weapon was using it's powers against them...They trained me for combat...I used them to get my M.D. I was a nice little science experiment for some med students..."  
"I know the feeling, I was the first one to survive because I regenerate so fast...but my memory was shot after that...I don't know what happened before or during the whole operation...I get a little from my nightmares but that's it...I was hoping you would have some answers..."  
"I was in Washington D.C. at the time... You sound like you are from Canada...so I really don't know...I have tried to forget it for a while...if I remember something I will tell you ok Logan?"  
"Yeah sure..." Logan said as Scott came in with a hot tray of food.  
"Food's here Rose!"  
"Good I am hungry!" She smiled at Scott as he placed the food on a bed tray and put it over the bed, then he helped her sit up, she kissed his cheek softly and smiled. "Do you want anything else Logan?"  
"No I'll leave you and Slim here by yourselves..."With that he left.  
"What was that all about?" Scott asked as he pulled a chair up beside the bed.  
"He just had some questions about how I got my claws..." Scott seemed surprised...or at least she thought that...she couldn't see his eyes.  
"You...Your what?"  
"My claws Scott...you got sent to a mutant camp...I got sent to a lab where they surgically graphed metal to my bones like Logan...he just wanted to know about it...that's all..." She took a bite of food "God this is good...I haven't eaten in days..."  
"How come you didn't contact me sooner...Jean's been dead for two years..."  
"I have been half way across the world...Trying to make a difference in the war..."  
"So what happened to you when we picked you up?"  
"I was attacked and left for dead...I was trying to get here...trying to save you...I have been watching you Scott...I know what pain you have been going through..."  
"Do you really know how much pain I went though...how I would cry myself to sleep at night...how I would tremble in fear after waking up from a nightmare that I would have to relive it again...how I would.." Rose cut him off  
"How you would cut your wrists to see the black blood pour from your veins...how you would turn the shower up to the hottest temperature and burn your skin off...I was close by you Scott...I felt all of your pain...I felt the knife dip into your perfect flesh...I felt the hot water burn away your beautiful skin..." She grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve, revealing the long, red scar. She pushed back the sleeve on her gown and showed the same exact scar, "Scott...I know what you have been through...Fortunately I was far away enough from you to spare you the pain that I had to go through when I had the metal graphed to me."  
"How long were you in the operation?"  
"The total operation...couple of weeks...why?"  
"I had headaches for a couple of weeks...my whole body ached...like needles were being stuck into me."  
"So you could still feel it...I'm sorry..."  
"It's not your fault Rose..."he touched her face softly. Charles wheeled in and over to Rose, checking her fluids and such.  
"When can I get out of here Charles?"  
"You just arrived here and you already want out..."  
"I have things to do...I need to get my things from my home...I have a trip to Washington planed..." She looked into Charles' eyes, "You are about to tell me something I don't want to here...aren't you Charles?"  
"Your flat has been destroyed Rose, I was able to have some of the team save some items but not everything...I am really sorry"  
"What did you save?"  
"Computers, files, your painting supplies and your photos..."  
"Everything else is gone...you didn't save any of my clothing...what about my passport...my birth certificate...my IDs?"  
"By the time we got there a lot was already destroyed...I am sorry Rose...we did get your documents as well."  
"Where are my things now?"  
"They are in my office right now; we can move them once you have decided where you are going to stay"  
"Guess I am here until I find another place to live...so which room is mine?"  
"We will decide that when you are ready to be released from the medical lab."  
"With all due respects Charles...being an MD and knowing my current condition...all I really need is sleep and I really can't get it in here with all the machines and everyone broadcasting...you keep the labs so close to the classrooms...its hard to sleep when you have kids screaming in your mind constantly...oh and tell Psycho...monkeys, penguins and elephants are not after him or his brain...with that said...can I please go look at the rooms so I can get some sleep?" The men laughed as she told them about Psycho. Scott got a wheel chair and rolled it over to Rose. He then picked her up slowly and set her down, wrapping a blanket around her. They had many rooms to choose from, but it was narrowed down to a couple with in a few short looks. She wanted a room with a large bay window with a balcony and a private study/office, a large bathroom, a large bed room with the ability to change the furniture if she wanted too and the big thing that she had to have was, that Scott's room had to be close to hers. She was lucky, they had a room that matched everything she wanted perfectly and it was also right across the hall from Scott. She smiled at Scott, "You are going to have to go shopping with me now so I can redo my wardrobe." Scott smiled as he turned down the blankets; she got up and laid down in bed. The professor said that they would move her stuff in when she was rested. Scott turned to leave but she called out to him.  
"Scott..."  
"Yes Rose?"  
"Lay with me...it always helped me sleep."  
"Ok" He smiled and got in bed with her, she laid her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep, leaving Scott to his thoughts. He watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing, she was so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her head and then he moved to kiss her lips but she woke up.  
"What are you doing Scott?"  
"I was trying to kiss you...you are so beautiful Rose..." She blushed and smiled then she looked down at the sheets. "I'm sorry about what happened in the medical lab...you were thinking about Jean and I didn't want to do anything while you thought about her because you would think I was her and that isn't fair to me, you or her..." Scott was kissing her now. At first she tried to push him away but then she ran her hands up his chest, moaning softly, as she welcomed his weight on her. Scott took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Suddenly the door opened and 'Ro comes in with a box of files in her hand, followed by Remy, Logan, and Bobby with her things. 'Ro gasped and almost dropped the things, Remy and Bobby started hooting and hollering and Logan just stood there. They both looked at the door; Scott couldn't get off of Rose faster and Rose, still fully dressed, couldn't cover herself with the covers anymore. 'Ro was speechless, Logan came in, dropped the things on the floor and left. He was pissed. This woman was just dragged in here and now she is sleeping in their beds and Scott is trying to sleep with her; he didn't care if they knew each other from before it just wasn't right and for all he knew she could be mind controlling him.  
"This isn't what you think...ok so maybe it is but..." She hung her head down.  
"Then what is it?" Ororo was finally able to get out, walking over to the desk and setting the box on it.  
"'Ro...I don't know what came over me...she was sleeping and I kissed her...she woke up and one thing was leading to another then you came in..." Scott said fixing his glasses.  
"'Ro...may I call you that?" Rose asked weakly.  
"Ororo for now..."  
"Alright, Ororo...Scott and I got a little carried away with our emotions...we didn't hear you knock...if you did knock at all...which I don't see why we have to explain our actions to you or anyone!" She began to stand up.  
"You shouldn't do that Rose..." Ro said.  
"Are you my mother? No...Then let me do what I want!" She stood up and began to slowly walk over to her. "Now then...If you don't mind...why don't you three just set my stuff down and I will unpack it...and what Scott and I do behind closed doors is exactly that...behind closed doors and out of public eye...got it?" Ororo set down her stuff and looked over at her before walking out. Bobby and Remy set the things they were carrying and left, not even looking at them. Rose suddenly collapsed on to the floor, hitting her head on the corner of the bed, Scott rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms. She has a small flesh wound that was easily fixed by a small gauze pad and some wrapping around her head. He laid her down in the bed and covered her up. He then began to unpack a few of her things, setting up her computer mainly. He set up her artist things by the large bay window. Snow was falling softly on the ground; Jean loved it when it snowed. She would walk around outside letting the flakes fall in her hair and on her clothing. They made love in the snow once. He turned back and looked at Rose, her breath rising and falling in slow steady breaths. The room was turning cold now because of the snow. He lit a fire in the room and put a goose down comforter on her, before he kissed her forehead and left to go teach his last class. He walked down the stairs, actually almost floated down the stairs, into his classroom and sat on top of his desk. Charles came in, "I heard what happened in Rose's room..."  
"'Ro tell you?" Scott asked as he looked over his lesson plans for today.  
"Her mind did...She is a beautiful woman Scott...but she reminds everyone of Jean...I just want to make sure you are ok with that...that you are not trying to have Jean live again through her...I certainly wouldn't want to see you in the hospital wing like you were..." The professors eyes went to Scott's covered arms, even on the hottest days in the summer; Scott would always wear long sleeves.  
"I have tried to forget those days Professor..."  
"I know you have Scott...and it's not fair to her or yourself if you set yourself up like she is Jean and everything will be 'normal' again...it won't work..." Charles placed a hand on Scott's knee.  
"Rose is different Charles...there is something different about her..." he looked into his eyes.  
"Different? How?"  
"Her eyes are cold...last time I saw her...or at least in my memories...nightmares...her eyes are warm..."  
"She has been through a lot Scott..."  
"I could have saved her..."  
"Are you so sure about that Scott?"  
"Yes I am...I could have saved her if I fought a little bit harder...if I went looking for her more..."  
"Scott, listen to yourself...you are blaming this on yourself, and it's not your fault! When will you learn this? You can't stop everything bad from happening, dogs get hit, mutants get attacked and people die...Get over it and stop blaming yourself Scott!"  
"Professor..."  
"Scott you are like a son to me...and I hope I am like a father to you...but listen to me Scott, you are not doing any one a favor by holding on to Jean so tightly...she is dead, Rose is here now, I know how you feel about her...I am telepathic you know..." he sighed, "Scott...if you truly feel the way you do about Rose then learn to let go..." At that point the class began to file in, the professor nodded and left the room. Scott got up and began to look out the window, the snow was falling but it looked like blood raining down on the ground, covering everything. He shut his eyes blocking the image out, walked over and sat on top of his desk looking at the students. Once all the students were sitting down, he picked up his grade book looking over it, it seemed like all time stopped at that moment, Scott was thinking again, now about what the professor said. He was right, it really wasn't fair to anyone if he continued to hold on so tightly, Rose needed him right now, he now had to be the Scott she wanted him to be. He looked at the faces of the students...they had all been through so much, he knew every ones background but no one knew his, except for Jean, Rose and the professor. He cleared his throat and sighed, "Class is going to be a bit different today...normally we do this at the beginning of the semester but there is something I would like to share with you..." he paused, "This is very difficult for me to talk about. If you don't already know, we have a new person with us" The class began to look around, "She is not in the class, she is an adult and more than likely will become a teacher here...Her name is Rose and she is from my past. At the age of 12, I came into my powers, and I was suppose to be able to control them but my adopted father beat me and caused me to have brain damage so I could not control them, as if my on/off switch had been stuck in a constant on position. I didn't have my glasses at the time so I became blind. At the age of 14 I ran away and lived out on the streets, my adopted father found me and forced me back into his house. At the age of 16 I ran away again and lived out on the streets for a year...the last night I was out on the streets, I was coming back from a "job" which I know some of you know what I am talking about...for others who don't know, I was a male prostitute... on my way home, some group found out that I was not actually blind but a mutant...I was attacked, raped, beaten and humiliated in an ally. Rose found me when she heard the attack and took me in. I lived with her a year before we were separated...I was sent to a mutant concentration camp...where they...they told me...Rose was dead..." tears came down from his glasses, amazing the students. "I escaped barely with my life after a year that is when the Professor found me...and the School started...I thought Rose was dead and I moved on...falling in love with Jean...but I still hung on to Rose...hoping, wishing that it was a lie that she was dead...the wish came true today...Now you know why I act the way I do...I don't want anyone to find out about me..." he looked outside, "Now then...your assignment for the weekend and for the break..." He turned and smiled as the class groaned, they may have learned about him but he still didn't change the way he taught, "Build a Snowman...have a snowball fight...go out and enjoy the snow and the break! Class dismissed!" For a moment the class sat there dumbfounded, then as Scott walked out of the room, he heard the sound of them packing up and getting ready to leave. He went straight up to Rose's room; knocking on it softly he opened it up to find her standing looking out the bay window.  
"Rose what are you doing up?"  
"You...you couldn't have saved me Scott...you know this..."  
"What are you talking about Rose?" He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I could have saved you...I could have tried a little bit harder to find you..."  
"Scott...you couldn't have saved me...if you did find me before they graphed the metal to my body, you would have had to have fought off countless people, more than likely killing them, then you would have had to known how to stop it...but even if you didn't save me in time for that, you couldn't have saved me from the countless people who beat, choked, stabbed, raped me over and over again, in public! You couldn't have saved me from having to bury my child, who was killed because it was thought that mutants shouldn't be allowed to procreate because that would cause more mutants and they can't have that...You couldn't have saved me from any of that...but you did save me from death..."  
"You...you were publicly humiliated like that?"  
"Yes Scott...I was...and you know what...I still fight for my rights..."  
"They killed your child too?"  
"Yes they did..." She looked down at the floor, tears coming out of her eyes. Scott began to run his hands down her body soothingly. "I loved him...I loved him so much...I named him after you...his name was Scott Trinh...I wanted to take the name Summers but that wouldn't be fair if you didn't know and I didn't ask..." Scott ran his hand over her stomach where a child would be if she was pregnant. The tears began to flow more freely as she turned around and began to cry hard on to his shoulder. He held her close, stroking her back "Shhhh its ok...just let it all out...I am here for you...always..." Rose cried, she hadn't cried since she was put into the lab after her separation from Scott, all those years of pain, anguish and sorrow finally broke the dam and she cried. She felt Scott's tears fall as well, slowly at first and then his body began to shake as he began to cry, but this wasn't like any of his other cries, this was a cleansing cry. They stood there holding each other, crying, as the snow fell softly outside. The children were beginning a snow ball fight. Then as the guys threw the first couple of shots, Rose and Scott pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. Their lips met slowly at first and then quickly became hungry. Rose's hands ran up and down Scott's strong arms and then tangled in his hair, being careful about his glasses. His hands ran down her back and then up under her shirt, his hands resting on her wrapped back. Her knees began to buckle as she fell against his chest. In turn Scott picked her up and laid her down on the bed climbing slowly on top of her, kissing her slowly. Tears were still streaming down slowly from their eyes as Scott settled in between her legs, his growing erection pressing against her thigh. Pain shot through her body, his weight was too much for her this time, and she cried out. Scott broke away, "Oh God Rose...I am so sorry!" tears falling softly.  
"Its...its ok Scott...maybe we should try this when I am healed..." Rose said kissing him softly.  
"Ok..." He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling dried blood in it. "Did you split your head open?"  
"Yeah...just a tiny scratch but they seem to bleed a lot...I need a shower..."  
"Ok..." He got up and help Rose up as well as she began to get undressed. Scott saw the bandage and noticed she had on no bra. He smiled as he walked over and kissed Rose on the shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Do you need help with the bandages?"  
"Yes please..."She whispered back, shivers being sent down her spine from hearing him whisper. His hands slowly felt around the bandages to find a beginning, she lifted up her arms as he began to unwrap her body. The bruises and scars began to show as she slowly spun around, Scott mentally chastening for everything he saw, but her body was so beautiful...finally he got it all off and she ended up standing in front of him, shivering. He wrapped his arms around her, fighting back tears again. She ran her hands up and down his back and whispered softly into his ear, "Will you shower with me...I can't move very well..." He froze for a moment, hearing those words...that would mean getting naked, and she would see his scars...the scars he had gotten over the years of abuse, even when they lived together he always had a shirt on.  
"I...I can't Rose..."  
"The scars?"  
"Ye...Yes..." He held her close, running his hands up and down her back. She wrapped her arms around him, running her hands up and down his back, feeling the scars some what. She slowly slipped her hands underneath his turtle neck feeling the scars.  
"Close your eyes Scott...just trust me..."she whispered in his ear.  
"Rose please..." Scott whispered back, grasping her arms loosely, "I...I can't let you see how ugly they are..." She suddenly pulled away from him, and looked straight at him.  
"Honestly Scott do you think I am that shallow? To stop my feelings for you just because you have some scars? Look at me Scott...I am full of them! Does that make me look ugly in your eyes?"  
"No...you are beautiful Rose...nothing could mar that beauty..."  
"Scott...please...just let me see them...I have already seen the on your arm, and I have felt some on your back..." She cupped his cheek softly, stroking his cheek bone with her thumb. Scott slowly took off his glasses as he shut his eyes. Then he took off his turtle neck followed by an undershirt. He put his glasses back on and stood shirt less in front of her. She at first said nothing, she just took it in, which made Scott nervous.  
"Say something will you Rose? Or are you trying to figure out how to tell me you never want to see me again?" Scott asked. She said nothing still but slowly reached out her hand and began to trace the scars on his chest with her fingers. Some how she could feel the pain behind every scar, every puncture, every place where new skin was growing, she took his arm and traced her finger up and down the length, almost crying.  
"Such beautiful skin Scott, but so much pain...Did you try killing yourself because of the grief of Jean's death, the fact that you had lost her and me, or the fact that you didn't love her like she was suppose to have been loved?"  
"I...I really don't know Rose..." He was shaking; wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close he began to cry again, "God Rose...I am so sorry...I am sorry for everything...everything that has ever happen to you, to me...I am sorry that I did this to my body...I am so sorry...so sorry..." She just held him close, he broke away slowly and cupped her face, kissing her slowly, pulling away, she placed her head on his shoulder, "You are real...this isn't some elaborate dream right? I am not going to be in a lab getting cut open when I wake up?" Rose was dumbfounded.  
"Yes Scott...this is real..."  
"Prove it...prove it to me that you are Rose and that this is real..." She bit down on is shoulder and began to suck on it, creating her mark. Scott cried out in pain and once she was done she looked at him.  
"Not a dream...if you were in a lab and they were inducing this into you, you wouldn't be able to feel pain because they have you so doped up that you can't do anything but just sit there as they study your brain waves." Scott looked at her intently.  
"Then you are real...you aren't dead...you are real, you are hurt and you are here..."  
"Yes Scott, I am all that and more..." She ran her hands up and down his chest, "I want you to wash my hair...I don't think I could do a very good job with me hurt..." Scott nodded and kissed her lips again, slowly and softly. He pulled away and walked into the bath room, turning on the water.  
"Um Rose?" Scott asked coming out with a robe for her. "How am I suppose to wash you if you have nothing to wash with?"  
"Damn it...that's right...I lost everything in the fire...What do you use?"  
"I'll go get it..." Scott walked out of Rose's room and walked straight back in.  
"Forget something Scott?" Rose asked as she looked out the window at the snow war.  
"Uh...Yeah...something to cover my top half...Its cold out there." She knew he was lying, but she handed him a robe. He put it on and began to walk out the door. "Umm Scott...take off your pants before you leave...it looks very silly with your pants on with a bathrobe on over it."  
"Trying to get my pants off?" Scott chuckled. He was feeling better with every moment he was with her. He walked out of her room and ran straight into Logan.  
"You need to watch were you are going Slim" Logan looked him up and down, and assumed the worst, "I can't believe you...That whore isn't even here five minutes and you are already in bed with her fucking her. What about Jean? I thought you loved her? Seriously...she is here for five minutes, tries to kill Remy and me and you walk in and begin to kiss her...then she gets her own room and you are on top of her trying to get into her pants! Damn it Slim..." "Logan...Rose and I haven't had sex since before we were separated and she is not a whore and don't you ever call her that ever again. Granted things have gotten hot and heavy around us but she is the one who stops it...now if you will excuse me Logan, I have to go get some things to wash Rose's hair with..." He tried to push past him, but Logan placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Why can't she wash her own hair? With her own things too?"  
"If I must explain...her flat was burnt to the ground and she asked me too." He broke Logan's grip and walked into his room.  
"I ain't done talking to you yet Slim" Logan stated as he followed Scott into the room.  
"Well I am done talking to you Logan." Scott stated as he walked into the bathroom, picking up his goggles, his shampoo and conditioner and some calming bubble bath that Ororo had given him after Jean's death to help him calm down so he could take his medications and sleep. He walked back out and found Logan still standing there in the room, "Logan...leave now. I don't have anything to say to you."  
"But I have something to say to you Slim..."  
"Go out and say it Logan, no one is stopping you" He began to walk out the door.  
"She isn't going to replace Jean, Scott; you know that as much as I do. A lot of the students and staff are wondering what the hell is going on, with you and with her. I think your students have a right to know."  
  
"And they will Logan, once Rose heals. Logan, you should be happy for me. I am finally getting my life back together." With that he walked out and back into Rose's room where she sat in the bed, wrapped in the bathrobe.  
"What took you so long?"  
"Logan stopped me and started accusing me of things." He walked into the bathroom and began to make a bubble bath for them.  
"Accusing you of what?"  
"Having sex with you, trying to replace Jean with you..." he poured the bubble bath into the water  
"But you aren't...are you Scott?" Rose asked, leaning against the door frame, watching him.  
"No Rose, I'm not." He stood up and removed the robe and his glasses, putting on the goggles. She watched him as he stripped off his boxers and stepped into the tub. She walked fully into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, locking it. She looked at Scott, relaxing in there, then he turned and looked at her. She smiled and slowly slid off the robe, pooling it around her feet along with her pants and underwear. Slowly she walked over to the bath, Scott stood up and helped her in. They sat there adjusting to the water for a moment before Rose leaned back and laid her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her stomach softly, comfortingly.  
"You are so beautiful Rose..." He said, continuing his rubbing. She smiled closing her eyes.  
"You are so wonderful Scott...so kind...gentle..." She rubbed his hands, sighing contently. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly before he maneuvered around picking up the things he needed to wash her hair. She turned on a CD player that Scott had brought in with her mind and a soft piano music filled the room as Scott wetted her head down then began to comb through it getting all the tangles out. He then poured some shampoo into his hand and then massaged it into her hair, lathering it up. She closed her eyes as his hands moved through her hair. Scott washed the shampoo out of her hair then he ran the conditioner through her hair. He kissed the back of her neck, nibbling softly, leaving a faint red mark there. She moaned softly feeling his lips and teeth on her skin. He smiled as he began to wash the conditioner out of her hair and then brushing it again. Once that was completed he began to wash her body, running the sponge over her, spending more time on the places where she made a sound. Rose opened her eyes and saw that the water was a very faint pink color from blood loss. After she was washed, Scott got up and wrapped a towel around his frame. Rose stood up as well but began to wobble and almost fell over but Scott caught her.  
"Rose you shouldn't be doing that..."  
"Thanks...I'll remember that." She sighed as Scott dried her off. She then leaned down and picked up her robe wrapping it around her. Then with Scott's help she made it to the bed and then under the covers, Scott had changed her bandages and put one of his shirts on her. She then looked over at the bed side and saw everything she needed to take: Pain killers, antibiotics and some sedatives to help her sleep. She grabbed the bottles slowly, opening each one and pulling out the doses, mixing her drug cocktail. She popped the pills into her mouth and then drank some water. Scott laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she closed her eyes to sleep. Even though her sleep was drug induced it was the best sleep she had had in months. No nightmares, no memories of her "augmentation", no mental screaming. When she woke up a couple of hours later she was alone in the bedroom. Fear overcame her as she curled under the covers, tears coming to her eyes. She bit down on her lip, drawing blood, to keep her from screaming. Suddenly the door opened, and then shut, as foot steps came around to her side of the bed.  
"Rose?" Scott asked, touching the lump underneath the blankets. "Rose what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rose slowly poked her top half of her head out, covering her nose down to make sure it was Scott and not some one posing as Scott to take her away again and kill her or worse "augment" her again.  
"Scott?" her voice did not sound like that of a woman, but that of a young child that has just been scared. It shook and wavered with fear. "Is...is that you?"  
"Yes Rose it is...what's wrong babe?"  
"I...I...woke up...and...I was...alone..."and then the tears flowed again as she wrapped her arms around him, and she began to babble nonsense. What Scott could get out of her was something about being alone and she thought that he didn't want her anymore so he left. He just sat there and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down back to sleep. Her words began to slur meaning the drugs had hit her system again so he laid her back down and kissed her tears away softly before kissing her softly. By that time she was half asleep but firmly wrapped around Scott which he didn't mind one bit. He then saw that her lip was bleeding, wiping up the blood and cleaning her lips he kissed them again as she began to snore softly. He laughed lightly and pulled her closer to him, whispering into her ear, "I love you Rose" she mumbled something to the effect of, "I love you too Scott" or that what he thought at least. Suddenly he began to yawn; actually feeling tired now...so he slowly climbed under the covers and wrapped himself around Rose. In her mind she felt him do this so she wrapped herself gently around him in return. Scott slowly nodded off into a restful sleep; no nightmares plagued him this time. A few hours later he awoke, Rose was still wrapped around him...in a clinging sort of way...as if he was her life line...she had been through so much before they had picked her up...and she had only begun to tell him about it. He knew that there would be more nights like this, more days were she would just cry...more days when they both would...and that didn't scare him one bit...actually he couldn't wait for it! 


	2. Agnosco te ego: Know thy self

Three months later: Agnosco te ego  
  
Rose sat in a leather chair staring out the large bay window, over looking the lawn of the mansion, the last bits of snow for the year melting away. Down below the children were playing, running, laughing and just have a grand ol' time...not a care in the world. She was once like that...but not for long. Rose came into her powers at the tender age of 12. Within the space of three months, her older brother whom she had a very strong telepathic link with was killed by a drunk driver. Her mother, grief stricken, just up and left one day...Rose never heard from her again. Finally one day she came home from school and found her father had committed suicide in his bedroom. At the age of 19 her mother was declared legally dead and she inherited the estate, but at that time she was being held by the government, when she was out she was given the property...at least they gave her some of her life back. In the past three months since she has arrived at the mansion she has been living in Scott's clothing...she just hasn't had any desire to go out and when she did it was too horrid of weather to even attempt to go shopping. Today was a nice day...and she actually felt really good about going out into the world...knowing that the flat had been destroyed really tore her up...that was her childhood summer home...and to know that it was gone...nothing was left of it but memories. Scott lightly knocked on the door before letting himself in. In his hands he held two glasses of iced tea and set one down beside her.  
"You ok Rose?" He saw her stair out the window and placed a hand on her shoulder. Returning the gesture she looked up at him, placed a hand over his and smiled.  
"I will be...I wanna go shopping today...like I wanna go right now before I hit another sinking spell...it's a nice day and all..."  
"Sure...sounds good...but what are you going to wear? I mean not that I don't think you are incredibly sexy in my shirts and boxers but I don't think it's something you want to be seen in public with."  
"You're right...I can borrow one of the school's shirts but I don't really have any bottoms." She knew she could ask for Jean's clothing but Scott had such a close tie with her...she really didn't want to send him on a rampage or have him close in on himself. She opened up her mental link with him to full strength...and nothing was unusual...Scott was just silent. "You ok Scott?"  
"Yeah...I'm fine...I am just wondering if I am ready to see Jean's clothing out of the room we were in...I mean I think they would fit you but I don't know how I would take it..."  
"That's perfectly understandable Scott...I'll just wear boxers and buy an outfit to go boutique shopping in...besides it will probably be better for me if I am not that recognizable." She smiled.  
"Well they haven't come after you in the three months that you have been here I don't think they would do it now..."  
"They think I am dead Scott...Remember? They haven't had any reason to believe otherwise."  
"True...but come on Rose you are beginning to sink again and I know you love to go shopping...you have wanted to do this for a while now..."  
"Yeah you're right..." She smiled and stood up. "Thanks Scott" she kissed him softly. Walking down to the garage, they ran into Logan who said nothing...just nodded and went back to his motorcycle. Many many hours later they returned with only half of the items, the other half would be delivered with in the week. She had bought the whole new spring line of Niko Steinburg, the winter line and some things for Scott. She also bought some stuff for her room, new bedding and window treatments, a gun to protect her and a new laptop and she felt great. She looked great and felt sexy. Dropping the bags in her room she turned around seeing Scott waddle in with everything else. After he dropped everything Rose walked over to him and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Thanks Sexy..." She smiled as she looked into his glasses.  
"You're welcome love." He looked into her eyes and smiled back, "I still wake up in the middle of the night to make sure you are still here..."  
"I know...I wake up some times and see you checking in on me...I still get up and make sure you are ok too...I don't want to loose you Scott..."  
"I know you don't...and I don't want to loose you either..." He kissed her softly, she kissed back and it quickly turned into a hungry, needy, life affirming kiss. As Scott began to unbutton her jacket there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Rose asked her hands moving to her jacket to button it up.  
"It's me Charles...I was wondering if I could talk to you...and I know Scott is in there which is why I didn't contact you mentally." Rose laughed softly as she finished buttoning her jacket and smoothing out her hair "Sure come in sir..." the door opened and Charles rolled in.  
"I am glad to see that you got out of the mansion" He said as he looked around, "You really have become a part of this family...which was the main reason why I came up here..."  
"You want me to teach classes and take over in the medical wing..." Rose blurted out as Scott and she sat down.  
"In essence yes...but I would like for you to add your own flair into the curriculum, as in making up your own classes...and I want you on the team..."  
"So what you are saying is that I could teach the science classes Jean taught and then like have a couple of Shakespearian Lit. classes, while I did lab work?"  
"Yes...and saving the world when need be..."  
"Talk about trial by fire..." Rose felt Scott shutting down...they were going into "Jean's places". Scott had been able to go down to the medical wing but only with Rose by his side to help him from collapsing or turning his mind in on its self. The professor felt it too.  
"Scott...are you ok?" Charles asked, watching his reaction. Scott said nothing but just stared out the window.  
"Charles...let me think about it...I'll give you my answer soon." Rose said as she placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.  
"Alright..." With that Charles left. Rose slowly ran her hand back and forth comforting Scott.  
"Scott...Are you ok?" She got only silence from him then suddenly he began to yell  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM OK ROSE? DOES IT? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE SITTING IN A ROOM WITH THE MAN WHO IS A FATHER TO YOU AND THE PERSON WHO YOU ARE DESPERATLY IN LOVE WITH TALKING ABOUT THEM TAKING OVER THE PERSON WHO YOU THOUGHT YOU LOVED...AND SHARED A LIFE WITH...I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE SKIRTING AROUND THE ISSUE OF JEAN'S DEATH AROUND ME BE BECAUSE THEY ARE AFRAID I MIGHT BREAK DOWN...YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT AND NO ONE WILL? DO YOU? DO YOU?" suddenly Scott fell to the ground curling up into a full fetal position and crying. Rose clenched her eyes shut as he screamed, hearing him fall to the ground made her open up her eyes quickly and rush over to him, pulling him into her arms.  
"Shhh...its ok Scott...let it all out..." She knew exactly what it was like...to have some one that you love so dearly die and no one wants to talk about it except you because they are all afraid that you might do something drastic or break down. She had to do that when she first fell in love...when her dad died...her brother dieing...also her mother leaving...then when her son died...that one was probably the hardest to get to talk to some one about or for her to talk about it...she still felt him inside of her every once in a while... Holding Scott close she rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead softly, her own tears beginning to fall...slowly his tears stopped as hers did too. Scott looking into her eyes and slowly wiped her tears away, kissing her cheek.  
"I love you Rose...don't ever forget that" Scott said softly.  
"I love you too Scott...no matter what happens" Rose replied back. Scott sat there for a moment...listening to the silence. For once the silence wasn't deafing...it was calming...soothing...Scott slowly stood up and looked down at Rose.  
"Rose...I want you to take the offer the professor is giving you"  
"No Scott...if it's going to make you uncomfortable like this then I would rather not..."  
"Rose...why don't we talk about it over dinner...I made reservations for two at Château Juliana...Warren got them for me" Rose was standing, looking out the window.  
"Warren? What's his last name?"  
"Worthington..."  
"As in the heir to Worthington industries?"  
"I guess...why?"  
"I know him..."  
"Oh that's great Rose...he is my bestfriend!"  
"I know him from the Hellfire Club...he wasn't that great of a guy...actually he was a fucking bastard to me...I was the little Irish girl...and we all know about the Irish...they are all drunk fucking beating poor backwards potato farmer that should be quiet and the women should take care of the home and answer a man's need...needless to say I didn't like him because when ever he got horny and couldn't find some one to fix that he came to me...he came very very close to having no dick more than once...but we were both very young then...I hope he has grown up." Scott nodded.  
"Yeah I hope he has grown up too..." He smiled, "So we are still on for dinner?"  
"Oh yeah definitely...formal wear I guess?"  
"Yeah which means I need to go dig out the old tux."  
"Before you go do that will you help me pick out a dress?"  
"Anything looks good on you Rose...just pick one"  
"When are the reservations?" Rose looked at the alarm clock by the bed.  
"8:30"  
"How long does it take to get there?"  
"About an hour"  
"So we need to leave here by seven twenty...which means we have an hour to get ready...which means you need to leave and I'll see you in an hour" With that she kissed him and pushed him out the door locking it. She went to her newly stocked closet and began to look through everything again. She finally decided on an emerald green corset strapless gown with diamonds at the top and down the boning. She then put on a diamond necklace and bracelet, leaving her fingers bare. She looked at the time and she only had ten minutes left...she began to freak out...she couldn't be late for the date. Putting her powers to work she; did her hair as she put on her make up. Diamond clips adorned her red hair and they seemed to give her pale skin as slight glow. Sliding on her emerald green shoes with diamond straps, she looked at the time once more, she picked up the emerald green opera length gloves along with her purse and headed out. She slipped on the gloves and threw her purse on her shoulder as she began to walk down the stairs. Scott walked out hearing her heals click on the hardwood floor and he stepped out to the bottom of the stairs to meet her. When he met her eyes, tears began to well up; she was so beautiful. The train of her gown flowed softly behind her, as she neared the bottom of the stairs she extended her hand out to Scott who in turned took it into his and kissed it softly. She saw a tear slowly escape his glasses. She reached up and gently brushed it away.  
"Why are you crying Scott...I am still here...I'm not leaving..." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.  
"You are so beautiful Rose...even more beautiful than when I first met you and I never thought that would be possible." Rose just held him, stroking his back. He slowly pulled away as she wiped around his glasses. She kissed him softly as she took his hand  
"Lets go to dinner...ok?" Scott nodded as they began to walk towards the garage. As they turned by the professor's office to get to the garage, the professor wheeled out and smiled.  
"There is something special for you waiting at the front gate...Scott was broadcasting and I wanted to add my special touch to this special evening" Puzzled, Rose and Scott headed towards the front door, as they approached it the door bell rang. Charles opened the door to show the couple a driver.  
"I am here to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Summers..." He said smiling. Rose froze...should she correct him about the title since she is a doctor...and her last time or should she keep her mouth shut. She opened her mind to feel Scott's thoughts and emotions, he was debating about telling him that they aren't married...but then she was picking up something else...a happy thought...as if he liked the sound of that...Mr. and Mrs. Summers... Rose decided to open her mouth.  
"Sorry...It's Mr. and Dr. Summers..."  
"Oh sorry..." he looked at the paper, "Oh I am sorry...there it is...Mr. and Dr. Summers..." He looked up at them "Are you ready to go?" Rose looked at Scott, praying that he wouldn't say anything then she sent a message to Charles When I get a chance tomorrow...I need to talk to you Charles Charles nodded as Scott took Rose's hand.  
"Yes we are ready." The driver nodded as he turned and headed down the walkway. Scott and Rose followed after him with Charles closing the door behind them. Ororo at that point walked down the hallway, towards Charles.  
"Who was at the door?"  
"Driver I called for Scott and Rose...they are going out to dinner tonight." 'Ro crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't like her..."  
"I know you don't...I am a telepath you know..." He began to wheel towards an empty common room for them to talk. 'Ro followed him, finding a seat beside the fire in a large black leather chair. Charles took a spot across from her, "What don't you like about her?"  
"You don't already know?"  
"I don't pry Ro and you know that"  
"She is too much like Jean...the red hair...the psychic powers...Scott worshiping her...and besides its hard for me to even talk to Scott because she is such a powerful psi user and with Scott being in the condition he has been in...I don't know if its really Scott talking or if she is mind controlling him..."  
"She's not...do you really think I would allow some one to stay in this mansion while they were doing that?"  
"No...but you never know...she was injured when we picked her up, she might be pulling at your heart strings...and also she made Scott so happy once again and Scott is like a son to you...she basically has us by the balls."  
"Have you ever thought of looking into her past 'Ro? Or have you ever thought that I might know her?"  
"No...do you know her?" 'Ro asked questionably. Before Charles could answer Logan came in.  
"There you are...been looking all over for ya 'Ro..." He nodded at Charles.  
"The professor and I are just having a discussion about Rose..."  
"Oh the little whore?"  
"Logan...I will not tolerate you calling her that! Now I know you have a particular distain for her...but if you are willing to sit here and listen to me, and not pre-judge her, I might be able to at least have a professional relationship with her." Logan just huffed and sat down, pulling out his cigar from his pocket, lighting it and taking a puff. Charles just looked at him, Logan sighed and put it out.  
"No fun Chuck...no fun..."  
"Rose is the daughter of two dear friends of mine from college, they like me were mutants. Ravyn, her father, was a telekinetic, and quite powerful I might add. His wife, Niko, was a strange one...she could quite literally restart her life...if something didn't go right in her life she would just disappear and then reappear some time later completely different then when she left...and no one would notice. They had two children...Rose and her older brother Jack. Jack turned out to be a mutant, he could become invisible. He was killed in a drunk driving accident. Rose...now Rose was quite different...Niko was exposed to radiation...unknown to her at the time...so when Rose came into her powers it was very difficult for anyone to comprehend what it was...Rose was vampiric...she could take mutant powers and they would become hers...like Marie but not temporary or active. Only a drop of the blood of the victim is needed. So before Niko left Rose after Jack died, she had cut her finger chopping food for dinner, Rose was helping her when this happened and to stop the bleeding and clean the wound a bit Rose stuck her mother's finger into her mouth, getting some blood. Since Niko's powers weren't completely visible...nothing was thought of it...until she couldn't die...if you get a chance or want to learn more about finding that out...ask her. Three months after Jack died and two months after Niko up and left, Ravyn put a gun in his mouth while Rose was at school and killed himself. When Rose came home that day she found her father in the bedroom dead. Rose touched his lifeless body, getting blood on her hand and licked it, gaining his powers. When I heard what had happened, I rushed over to protect her. She was given to me for me to take care of by Ravyn in his suicide note and will since his family wanted nothing to do with him and neither did Niko's side of the family. About three months later, Rose and I had figured out her mutant powers, which put me on edge a bit...what do I do with this child...she only needs a drop to gain power...but what if she goes overboard and begins to kill. But then I realize that she would have to be trained to be like that and I vowed for that never to happen. During one of her telekinetic training sessions I accidentally hit something and began to bleed...Rose was with me at the time and before I could react...she had taken in some of my blood...and then all hell broke loose...she had no mental shields...and she had everyone in the world in her mind. Many...many months, countless breakdowns...Rose was able to handle it, but with the help of a small band she wore around her neck to help her when she got weak. We weaned her off of it and she had shields like mine. I schooled her from 12 years old until she had finished high school and her first two years at college...she was 18 when she decided she needed to live on her own. From there on out...you will need to ask her...I feel it is not my place"  
"So if she had a drop of any one's blood she would take on their power? So if she had Scott's blood...we would have a large hole in the mansion or Scott would be dead..." Logan asked.  
"No...she would feel a burning sensation for a bit but she would be able to control it...Scott can't because of the damage he has suffered."  
"So...does she have fangs like a vampire?" 'Ro asked.  
"Yes she does but she has been able to keep them hidden, through caps or just covering her mouth." The fire crackled and a log fell in the silence.  
"She shouldn't be around the children..." 'Ro said to herself.  
"She is a doctor...with only three deaths on her table...that is a very good record...look Ororo...Logan...all I am asking is for a professional relationship with her...I don't expect you to go out and drink with her or go shopping with her...just be civil with her as a colleague and as a team mate."  
"She's joining the team?!" 'Ro said standing up "Charles I really must protest...we know very little about her...and the parts we do know...I am not to sure about"  
"She won't be joining yet Ro...she still has training and to accept my offer I put forth to her."  
"What offer is that?" A voice came from behind the professor. Charles turned to see a man with beautiful white wings flowing behind him.  
"Hello Warren...please have a seat and join us"  
"Nice to be back...Where's Scotty boy?"  
"Out on a date with some who..." Logan started before he was stopped dead in his tracks by an evil glare from Charles. "Woman..." Logan glared back, "That 'Ro and Scott picked up about three months ago."  
"Who is she?"  
"Some well off Irish chick with emerald green cat eyes...calls herself Trinity" 'Ro replied.  
"Still no clue"  
"You know her Warren...Rose Trinh...Ravyn and Niko's daughter?"  
"The little Irish girl?! Yeah I know her...mean ass little bitch...What's Scott doing with her?"  
"Replacing Jean with her" Logan said curtly.  
"I am not replacing Jean with Rose! And I am sick and tired of everyone thinking that I am!" A voice came out suddenly. Scott and Rose stepped into plain view. Rose's eyes went straight to Warren, she emitted a low growl. "I love Rose...yes I love Jean too but Jean isn't coming back...she is gone and I have to move on with my life...and I want to move on...but it seems like you all are holding me back...because it is like you don't want to let go of her...she is gone physically but she will never be gone from our hearts." Warren stood up and smiled, smoothing out his pants and wings a bit.  
"Hello Irish"  
"Hello Warren...I would be careful now Worthington...I am more deadly now..." She fought the urge to pull out her claws and just slash that pretty little face of his off. Scott felt the tension between the two of them...it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He reached out and grabbed her hand and sent a mental message to her Calm down...lets go to your room and not spoil this evening  
"Oh you are? I'd like to see it..." The urge was getting stronger, but she held back, beginning to walk away, following Scott.  
"Maybe later Worthington...and I do have a name...its Rose...learn to use it." When they got to her room she was shaking with anger, fighting the urge still to extend her claws and rip Warren to shreds. Scott looked at her,  
"Well that turned out well..." Scott said, sarcasm dripping out of his mouth. She turned to look at Scott  
"Ya think? How did you want it to turn out? Warren and me embracing in a warm friendly hug and talk about old times? Or maybe Logan extending a hand to me or hell even Ororo asking if I wanted to have a drink with her? Scott everyone here except you and Charles hates my guts...I don't know about the students because I haven't been able to interact with them to have them get to know me. To Warren...I am just some one he hasn't fucked yet...to Logan I am a possible link to his past...and to 'Ro...I am some one who is trying to take over"  
"To me you are everything Rose" Scott said embracing her, kissing her passionately. Rose melted into the kiss, there was just something about having him hold her close and kiss her made all of her anger go away. She broke away slowly and looked into his glasses smiling softly.  
"Scott...I wanna talk to you about something..." She said, walking over to the fire place, lighting the fire. She turned and looked at him, "Its ok its nothing bad...I promise" Scott smiled and joined her by the fire.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Scott asked wrapping an arm around her waist, kicking off his shoes.  
"When the driver of the limo said Mr. and Mrs. Summers...I let down the link a bit to find out what your mind was thinking...and what you were feeling since I can't see your eyes...and I saw something...I didn't pry I swear...it just kinda popped up on to the link"  
"What was it?"  
"You enjoyed someone saying that...and you saw us married...and it looked like you would like it to be soon...at least engaged that is..."  
"Rose...after we met three months ago, we spent a lot of time together...and I liked that...I mean we still had our personal time but we acted like we were married and I love you Rose...more than anything and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you..."  
"I love you too Scott...I have never stopped loving you...and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you too...but I don't know if I want to be that attached to some one..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Scott...what are my powers?"  
"Telekinetic and telepathy and you have the claws"  
"Scott...do you remember when I took you in, but I was really careful about getting any blood near me?"  
"Vaguely...you were just being careful incase I had anything....right?" Scott was starting to get confused, Rose felt this but he really needed to know this.  
"Scott...my mutant powers were mutated...my mother was exposed to a high dose of radiation at her job, unknown to anyone, while she was pregnant with me...I am a mutated mutant."  
"Ok...but that doesn't change how I feel about you."  
"I'm not done yet...I have also known the professor before...he took me in after my parents died. When looking at my mutant powers...he realized that I didn't have just one power...I had two...I can't die...and telekinetic...further research into this we found out that my mutation is vampirism...I have to just drink a drop of blood from a person and I can become them..." She looked at Scott, praying that he wouldn't freak out and tell her to get out...that he never wanted to see her again.  
"You can't die?"  
"My mother has the power to restart her life...because of the radiation mutation...I haven't been able to die...came close...but I can't die..."  
"Ok...you said you needed blood to take on powers...so if I slit my wrist and put to your mouth and made you drink you would take on my eye power?"  
"Yes...but since you have the brain damage from the abuse...I would be able to control it. But while we are on that subject...Scott what color are your eyes?"  
"Blue...I think...why?"  
"I am wondering since we have this mental link...if I could go into your mind and turn your powers off so you don't have to wear the glasses constantly..."  
"I would be willing to try...and I trust you enough even though you have been hiding this from me and I still don't understand it fully to not take advantage of me. Do you have fangs?"  
"Yes, but I normally wear caps"  
"Can I see them?" Scott asked. Rose went silent, to her this was like Scott's scars, although they were acceptable in some places...clubs and sort...but normally they weren't shown. Scott placed a hand on arm and began to rub it up and down. "Rose...I just want to see them...I will still love you ok?"  
"Ok..." Rose said softly as she opened her mouth and popped them off, revealing a pair of beautiful white fangs. Rose looked at him, he was silent.  
"Say something please Scott..."  
"You are amazingly beautiful Rose...and I like the fangs better than the caps..." He leaned in and kissed her passionately, hungrily. Rose kissed back, holding him close. She slowly felt the ties of her dress begin to loosen in the back. Rose pulled away and looked at Scott.  
"I am still angry..." Rose said. Scott, exposing her back began to run his hand up and down it, messaging softly; he felt the knots in her back from the anger.  
"Why don't I just calm you down with a message...You got that relaxation oil" Scott replied.  
"Sounds good...I'll give you one too..." Rose said un-tying his bow tie. The ties of her dress began to loosen more and soon the dress began to slip off her body. Buttons on his shirt came undone one by agonizing one as his jacket dropped to the floor. Scott moaned as his shirt slowly slid off and Rose began to kiss and lick his chest. She pulled away and smiled, running her hands down his chest and unbuckled his belt. She slowly slid it out of the belt loop and then took off his pants, leaving him standing in his glasses, boxers and socks. She stood there in underwear, knee highs and emerald green stiletto heels. Scott slowly took off her shoes, then her knee highs. He was on his knees and he looked up at her, his tongue slipped out and licked her inner thigh, and his kissed her belly button. She moaned softly, running her fingers though his hair, but even though this was so pleasurable she was still angry and was afraid that she might lash out and accidentally hurt Scott. Scott felt this and slowly stood up, leaning down and kissing her neck. Rose slowly took off his boxers, then his socks leaving them both naked in front of the fire. They stood there for a moment looking at each other, both of there bodies showed scars from various things. Scott took her hand and walked her over to the bed.  
"Lay down love...I'll get the oil"  
"Ok" Rose laid down on her stomach, sucking in breath, feeling the coolness of the down comforter on her warm skin. A few moments later Scott returned and climbed on top of her. Pouring the oil on his hands, warming it, he placed his hands on her back and began to message it. Rose moaned softly, feeling his hands on her body. The stress and anger began to slowly melt away just at the door opened and a voice came out.  
"SHIT FUCK! GODDAMNIT SCOTT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING THINKING?" Warren said. Scott and Rose turned to see him.  
"GOD DAMNIT WARREN!" Scott said as they scrambled under the covers.  
"What the fuck are you thinking Scott...Are you even thinking?"  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean Warren?"  
"Warren...out...now...before...I...really fuck you up..." Rose said slipping out of the bed. Scott caught a glimpse of what she might do, and became afraid but didn't stop her.  
"Oh...what is the little Irish girl going do to me...suck my dick to teach me a lesson?" Warren mocked. Rose lost it and her claws extended, except for one that would slice into his throat, that one she extended up to his neck but not into it.  
"My name is Rose Trinh...not Irish chick! Use my real name! Treat me with respect! Treat Scott with respect! And let us do our private things in private...now get the fuck out!" She dropped her claws and opened the door with her mind. Warren dumbfounded just walked out. Rose turned and looked at Scott.  
"I'm so sorry Scott..." Scott walked over to her and kissed her passionately.  
"No talk...just relax...ok?" Rose was speechless...she just laid back down on her stomach and Scott continued with the back rub.  
"Would you have killed him Rose?" Scott asked, rubbing her lower back. 


End file.
